gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 002
An Inexplicable Room (不可解な部屋 , Fukakai na Heya) is the 2nd chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page Masaru Kato and Kei Kurono wearing their uniforms looking fierce at you. Synopsis Kato and Kurono are still in disbelief as the man repeats his question as they collapse, thinking they escaped the worst. An elderly man thinks that they are in heaven as he was just in his hospital room battling cancer. Kurono doubts this as he still has all of his bodily functions. Kato soon realizes that the Tokyo Tower is visible from a huge window. Kurono arrives at the conclusion that they are in a normal room but still wonders why the people haven’t left. Kato tries to open the window as people in the room laugh at him. Wondering what they find so funny, Kurono goes to the window with the intention of getting out but realizes that he can’t physically touch it (situation which applies to all other exits), they are informed that they can't communicate with the outside world due to phones having no signal and that they are unnoticed by neighbors, no matter how much noise they make. After a marked silence by the group, the man who first spoke to the teenagers makes an attempt to know everyone better. He introduces himself as Yamada Masashi; a 1st grade teacher killed riding his scooter. Kurono follows with the introduction and blames Kato for his death, for which the latter apologizes. Next is Kato who states his cause of death as "attacked by a train". The Old man introduces himself as Goro Suzuki and supposes they don't know who he is (even though Kurono recognizes him as a politician). A blond teenager declines but asks for cigarettes and Kato replies that underage smoking is illegal to which the teenager answers that he is twenty years old and asks for a cigarette again. Joichiro Nishi , an 8th grader, explains he fell to his death and one of two shady men sitting in the corner (Yoshioka Kiyoshi) identifies himself and the man besides him (Hatanaka Hiroshi) both as Yakuza. Kato tells Kurono that he has changed from the fearless and confrontational person he considered his leader used to be. He also reflects on how fast and agile he used to be and remembers a time when Kurono being chased by a bully jumped off a bridge onto the top of a moving truck underneath. He also states that not being very smart and going to a school where there are lots of "bad types" he tries to imitate Kurono. Yamada begins searching for a camera believing they are part of a reality show or that they might be hypnotized. The search is stopped by the sudden materialization of an unconscious naked girl in front of Kurono who gets immediately aroused. Characters in Order of Appearance * Masaru Kato * Goro Suzuki * Takashi Inamori * Kei Kurono * Rice * Masashi Yamada * Joichiro Nishi * Kiyoshi Yoshioka * Hiroshi Hatanaka * Kei Kishimoto Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters